Gundam Wing: Universal Mercenaries
by Jason Pandora
Summary: Based on the popular Gundam Wing series this story takes place just after Endless Waltz. The main character is I Dan Wilson along with my friends


Gundam Wing: Universal Mercenaries  
  
The Year was After Colony 195, with the death of Zechs Marquise, better known as Milliardo Peacecraft The head of the White Fang federation, and also with death of Tres Koushranoda, commander of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, Tres' daughter Mollymaeia took over as the world tyrant. Although she was only young, she was powerful, but one strong blow from the Gundam Pilots took the young girl down. As Heero Yui pilot of the Gundam Zero was ready to shoot the young girl, Relena Peacecraft brother of Milliardo saved the girls life as the bullet hit both of them crippling Mollymaeia's legs. Since the world was in peace and the Gundam pilots' missions were complete the young boys self-destructed their old friends. What they didn't know is that a new plot was forming under their noses on the Earth. With their Gundams destroyed how are they going to prevent this plot from getting bigger, only time will tell, so continue on reading as we will take you to the battle that has already started between two of the Gundam Pilots. "Why did you have to go and wreck our partnership? We were a good team Michaud, and you ruined it, why?" Dan said to Michaud. "It was the only way to stay alive Dan, I had to do it." Michaud said back to Dan. Dan and Michaud were both new Gundam Pilots. Dan was the pilot of the Gundam Rogue Star, while Michaud was the pilot of Tall-Geese IV. Gundams are Mobile suits made out of a special metal called gundanium alloy. They are special weapons designed for keeping peace in the universe. "I'm sorry old friend but I have to do this." Dan said sadly. Dan took out his gundams beam saber and jabbed it through Tall-Geese's chest making it go through his old friend Michaud's head. That day on earth as you looked up at the sky, it looked as if the stars were sparkling red where the battle had took pace. As Dan was floating around in space he had seen a shuttle in a distance. Dan and his gundam sped toward the shuttle. Dan commanded his gundam to use its power missiles to blow up the shuttle. As the missiles flown towards the shuttle, Dan could see and sense the emotions of the people aboard the ship. That is except for one of the people on the shuttle who had a space suit on. AS the ship blew up, the person jumped out and floated on towards the near by colony. "What is that guy doing?" Dan asked himself. "I must go get him." Dan said in a hurry to save the guy. Dan flew toward the floating boy and scooped him up within his gundams hand. "Who are you, and what are you doing out here in space?" Dan asked in wonder. "I will tell you when we get to that colony, to safety. When the boys found shelter on the space colony the boy started to explain himself to Dan. "My name is Heero Yui of this colony. You see I as well am gundam pilot. I was one of the Pilots who brought peace to the earth and colonies. After we got back from our final mission in space, all of the pilot blew up there gundams. The weird thing is as we were walking off we seen another gundam swoop down, and it started to attack us. We then broke up and left for our rightful colonies. That brings us up to here." Heero said. "Who could of that gundam be. I was up here the whole time." Dan said. As they were talking a girl crossed the road. "Who is that girl?" Dan asked to Heero. "It's her, it's Relena. What is she doing here?" Heero asked. "You should go get some rest Heere. You look like you need it." Dan said to Heero. "Yes I should do that." Heero replied. As the young Heero Yui drifted off into sleep, Dan crept out of the shelter to follow the young Relena. "Hello." Dan said to the girl. "Hi, who are you?" Relena asked Dan. "My name is Dan, what is yours?" he asked the girl. "My name is Relena Darlian Peacecraft." Relena replied. Are you a relative of the late Milliardo Peacecraft miss Relena?" Dan asked her. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm his sister." She said. "Why are you asking me all of these questions Dan?" Relena asked. "Well actually, a boy back there looked kind of interested to see you here. His name is Heero." Dan replied. "Did you say Heero?" Relena asked. "Yes, I said Heero. Come With me Relena I will bring you to him." Dan tolled Relena. Dan brought Relena back to the shelter where Heero was sleeping. "Relena!" Heero said shocked. "Yes Heero, it is me. I camed to tell you something important." Relena said to Heero. Relena tolled Heero that she had a brother, Alexei Duvalle Peacecraft, and how he was building a battleship based on the plans for the Libra. "These plans were discovered by Hilldi Noine and Mollymaeia Koushronoda." Relena said. "You must get the others Heero!" "I know Relena. So that was the gundam I seen on Earth." Heero said. "Yes, me and you should go immediately Heero. We need to find the other pilots." Dan said to Heero. "Of course Dan, we will go now, but I think she should come with us." Heero said. "Ok, Lets go guys." Relena said to the two boys. Later that day Heero, Dan, and Relena set off to find a shuttle to find the other Gundam pilots. On their way they heard an announcement. The announcement was about a worldwide war starting at that colony. The announcement originated from the new battleship Peace Million 2. "Of course, we will sneak aboard that ship." Heero told the others. "Are you crazy Heero, that's my brothers ship. You must be nuts to sneak aboard that ship, you'll get killed the second your aboard." Relena said to the two boys. Heero and Dan didn't listen to the young Relena, the three of them snuck aboard the big ship since it is heading to earth anyway. When they were all on they safely hid in the cargo bay of the ship. When they were just outside of the earth's atmosphere, they were spotted by a couple of guards. "Hurry up you two. Were taking to of those mobile suits over there. Good there Space Taurus, that means there fast, lets go." Heero said to Relena and Dan. Heero and Dan sat in the pilot seats of the mobile suits, while Relena was in a little passanger deck on Heero's mobile suit. The two boys and Relena took off safely toward the earth. The three landed in a desert in Northern Europe. They got out of the mobile suit and started their adventure on earth hoping that any one of the Gundam pilot's were going to be on the planet. Later that night they found an abandoned camp, This camp was a little too big to be abandoned, besides a fire was going and there were Leo mobile suits surrounding the large bright camp. But abandoned or not the three were very cold and very tired so they decided that they would sleep there for the night. Early the next morning they heard footsteps inside the camp. "You finally woke up Heero. Quatre has told me about you." A man said from inside the tent. "You know Quatre?" Heero asked. "Of course. I'm the Captain bodyguard for him." The man said. "We are talking about Quatre Reboba Winner, right?" Herro asked in wonder to the Captain. "But of course Heero." The Captain said. "Do you know where I could find him?" Heero asked the man. "I can bring you and your5 friends to him right now Heero." The man said. "That would be great." Heero said. "Lets get going guys." Heero said to the other two. The Captain and a few other men brought them to a big enterprise center in the city. "Quatre, there a few people here to see you." The captain said. "Oh let them in Captain." Quatre said. "Hello old friend." Heero said to Quatre. "Heero is that you?" Quatre asked Heero. "Yeah of course it's me Quatre. I need to know something. Are there any of the other Gundam pilots here?" Heero asked. "They are all here except for Wufei. I take it you heard about the destruction of earth too did you Heero?" The young Quatre asked. "Yeah isn't it terrible, it's like as soon as we save the earth another threat seams to always be around the next corner lurking around waiting for its prey to come to him." Heero said. "By the way this another pilot, Dan." Heero said to Quatere. " Hello Dan, it is nice to meet you." Quatre told Dan. "The world is just a never ending, revolving door of war. The war will never stop unless the world ends, but as long as I'm alive I will continue to fight for the good of mankind!" Dan exclaimed. "Why do things always have to be this way? Why must we always have to fight? Why can't the universe just go into a state of complete peace for a while? Doesn't mankind see what there doing to themselves, It is brutal out there. People risking their lives for peace, but the only thing they are doing is making more, and more wars start all over the universe. We can't make any moves without starting a war. This needs to be ended now. I know what we are doing isn't right. We are just being Universal Mercenaries starting all these wars, killing all these people, but still we need to do it?" Quatre said out in all his anger. "We all know that Quatre. The universe is a terrible place that we live in, but we need to fight these wars to obtain at least periodic peace through the universe" Dan replied to Quatres little speech. "Quatre, you wanted us?" a voice from the door asked. "Ah, Duo and Trowa come on in. I take it you remember Heero, and this is his friend Dan." Qautre said. "Hello Dan, nice to meet you." The two boys said to dan. "Master Quatre, there is a boy on the phone that wants to speak to you!" The captain said to Quatre. A half an hour later Quatre came back to the four boys that were in his office. He had told them about his phone call, and who called him. He told them that it was Wufei. He wanted to tell them that he was aboard the peace million 2, working on it as a co-captain engineer, with a guy named Brett. Brett told Alexei' plan to fire the Libra 2's main cannon at the earth. After Wufei listened to Brett's story he shot Brett, and stole his ship pass for the Libra 2 battleship, and will sneak his gundam Altron into the battleship and work from there. He also told them that he would be expecting them up in space in a few days. "We must go up there immediately." Young Relena said. "I must find my brother and convince him that what he is doing is wrong." She told the others. "We will go now, and we will take my stealth ship." Quatre said. The others agreed on his idea to part immediately for space. They hopped aboard Quatre's stealth ship, and took off in stealth mode. It would take them a maximum of two days to get to the big battleship. As they were in the final moments of waiting, they started to see the beginning of a big figure in space. "This must be it!" Heero said. "Come in, Quatre please come in." Wufei said in a transmitter. "I'm here Wufei what is it?" Quatre said. "I think I have been found out, I'm goin to hind in the loading dock part of the landing bay, hurry up!" Wufei shouted. The boys and Relena started to get slower as they were landing on the ship. "Finally, you got here, I was getting worried." Wufei said to the boys in a sigh of relief. "We will take Relena to her brother, then we will give her 10 minutes to get him to change his mind. If he doesn't, we will destroy this whole ship!" Dan said. The Boys and Relena reached the quarters of Alexei Duvalle peacecraft. "Go in Relena you got 10 minutes." Heero said. "Who is there, I asked for quiet?" Alexei asked. "It is me Alexei, it is Relena your sister." Relena replied. "As far as I am concerned I have no family, so get out of here." Relena's brother said to her. "Alexei you must stop this foolishness right now. Think of all the people that will be killed because of you." Relena said "The Cannon is ready master." A servant said to Alexei. "Fire on my command." Alexei said. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire." Alexei told His sister. For a moment Relena stood in her spot shocked, then said "You are going to be another Zech brother." "I know!" Alexei said. "Her 10 minutes are up, let's go, Zero ready." Heero said "Altron ready." Wufei said. "Heavy-Arms ready." Trowa said. "Sand Rock ready." Quatre said. "Death scythe ready." Duo said. "Rogue Star ready for combat." Dan said. "Lets go." The 6 pilots said. With a loud bang, the main cannon went down with a boom. "No, this can't be happening." Alexei said. "Bye brother." Relena told her brother as she slipped into death scythe. "Im going out in Mecha." Alexei said. "Who is that Gundam?" Heero asked. Mecha took a swing at Zero, as Zero swung his beam saber at him. "Fire the nukes!" Alexei said. "We got to stop him." Trowa said. "Yeah, Heero can take care of things here. With that the fight commenced. Mecha gave Zero a taste of its missiles as Zero went flying through space. Zero took out his buster riffle to power up, so did Mecha. "You have one too?" Heero asked. "Of course." Alexei said. They powered their guns up at the same time to get ready to fire at eachother. When their weapons were fully powered up the two warriors blasted at each other wondering who would come out alive if any of them would. At the end Zero came out standing, and Mecha along with Libra 2 was blown to shreads. "We did it Heero, we did it again." Quatre said. "We sure did buddy." Heero said back to quatre. Back at earth the pilots were to self detonate their gundams. With a loud boom, the earth thought that it was just fire works going off in a distance. The gundam pilots also received an award for courage, and from that day on the Universe was free from all mercenaries. 


End file.
